


Harry Potter and the Dreamsharers

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: Slytherin Dream Team [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, but everyone's having a really really good time, there may have been a little blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Harry Potter/Inception fusionThere once was a Slytherin dream team in the dreamsharing scene - Lucius Malfoy the extractor, Draco Malfoy the forge, and Severus Snape the chemist. Double-crossed by their architect, and running behind schedule on their current job, they have to come up with a new architect fast. Luckily, Draco has Harry's number (in more ways than one).But don't be fooled, that's all the plot there is. The rest of it is just sex. Lots of sex.





	Harry Potter and the Dreamsharers

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to state that I'm ashamed of myself for this smutty little scenario. I really would. I'm not, but I'd like to state, for the record, that I really should be.

 

Snape let himself into the warehouse quietly, as usual. They’d had to scramble to find a new architect and so were still working on the plan for the mark’s extraction. The delay meant their extractor was bound to be in a bad mood. As chemist, Snape wasn't really required to offer much towards the plan, but knowing the details helped him tweak the Somnacin mix, so he liked to stay involved in the planning.

Lucius Malfoy was easily the finest extractor in the business, but his moods often made him difficult to work with. His son, Draco, was the best forge Snape had ever worked with, despite his youth - fresh out of university and putting all other forgers to shame. All three of them seemed designed for a life in illegal dreamsharing, and Snape smiled a little to himself every time he remembered taking the opportunity to leave Hogwarts and the teaching of young idiots behind.

Their previous architect had double-crossed them on the last job, though Snape could've predicted it had he been asked. Peter Pettigrew was a born rat, though now he was a dead rat, so at least that was that.

But it’d meant finding another architect, fast. Draco had brought in Harry Potter, a rather delectable young man both he and Snape had known at Hogwarts, and who had attended the same university as Draco, majoring in architecture.

He'd been unwilling, but Draco had some kind of blackmail material on him that forced him into the job, although his resistance had shifted to reluctant interest almost immediately. Pity he was such a law-abiding sort really - he'd taken to paradoxical architecture like a fish to water.

Walking into the warehouse, Snape was a little startled to find their new architect bent forward over a table, trousers and pants around his ankles, Draco’s cock buried deep in his tight little arse. He was clutching the edge of the table, moaning every time Draco thrust into him. Draco himself was fully dressed with only his flies open, gripping Potter’s hips and baring his teeth as he shoved hard into Potter’s slick hole.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Draco as he walked over, taking Potter's chin in hand and leaning in to study his face. Potter blinked at him, unfocused, mouth wet and open with his panting. Snape pushed his thumb against the young man's mouth and he took it in hungrily, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Snape straightened, pulling his hand away and enjoying the resultant whine Potter gave. “How long have you been at him?” he asked Draco. “He looks fucked out already.”

Draco gave a short laugh, grunting as Potter clenched around him. “Father had him thoroughly first.”

Snape glanced over to the area Lucius was using as a temporary office to find the extractor leaning precariously back in a chair, heavy-lidded and smiling lazily while he watched his son fuck their architect.

Snape huffed a laugh and leaned down to look at Potter again. “Did he argue with your father?”

Draco smirked. “He thought he had a better idea.” Potter moaned again as Draco leaned over him and rolled his hips. “And it was a good idea, wasn't it, pet?” he murmured into Potter’s ear. “Just should've presented it on your knees instead of arguing, hmm?” He rolled his hips again, pressing deep. “And you'll know better next time, right?”

Potter nodded his head jerkily against the table, chewing on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Gods, he's gorgeous like this,” Snape said thoughtfully, petting Potter’s cheek with his fingertips. The young man pinned to the table did his best to rub his face against Snape’s hand like a cat.

“Even better inside,” Draco grunted, straightening up to snap his hips roughly, tempo increasing as he got closer to coming.

Snape came round the table to hold Draco’s chin, tilting his lovely face up for a kiss, licking into his mouth. Draco moaned into his mouth, leaning against him and losing his rhythm for a moment.

“You're gorgeous like this, too,” Snape said, nipping his bottom lip. Lucius made a low sound of approval and, when Snape glanced over at him, he adjusted himself in his trousers with a lazy smile.

Snape looked down to where Draco was buried deep in Potter and slowly traced a finger over the stretched flesh around Draco’s bare cock. Both young men made a startled sound of pleasure and Draco thrust into him almost uncontrollably.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco muttered. “You're going to have him after, aren't you?”

Snape was hard in his trousers and beginning to leak even as he unzipped his flies. “Of course, but he'll have a taste of me first.”

“God, even better. Open your mouth, pet,” Draco ordered hoarsely as he smacked Potter on the arse.

Potter moaned and slid himself closer to the edge of the table so he could reach Snape’s cock and sucked him down, his head turned sideways and eyes shut. He hummed eagerly when Snape cupped the back of his head and opened his throat to let Snape slide deeper. The vibrations around his shaft made Snape’s toes curl in his boots.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Snape gritted. “Why the fuck are we allowing him to ever wear clothes?”

Lucius barked a laugh, stretching in his chair and then rising gracefully to his feet. “Was thinking exactly that just a bit ago.” He came over and wrapped around Snape from behind, hooking his chin over Snape's shoulder and watching him slide in and out of Potter’s ardent mouth. “You're not going to last long enough to spend yourself in his arse,” he remarked. He reached down and pushed Potter's forehead away with a long finger. The young man whined and resisted until Lucius let slip a quiet warning growl.

Snape leaned back against Lucius and breathed deeply as the extractor wrapped his hand around the base of Snape’s cock and squeezed.

He opened his eyes to see Draco watching them ravenously, shoving into Potter with short fast strokes as the architect keened under him.

“He'll come untouched,” Lucius murmured into Snape's ear, grinning as Snape's cock twitched in his grip. “Just you watch.”

And indeed, Potter came hard without a single touch to his cock, trembling and holding onto the table edges and crying out helplessly while his hole spasmed around Draco. Draco followed him with a harsh groan, hunching into him to empty as deeply into Potter as he could reach.

Lucius made a rumbling pleased sound in his throat, hand releasing Snape's cock to rub caressingly at Snape's abdomen. “Soon,” he murmured, watching as Draco shivered and rocked into Potter, following the aftershocks of his orgasm. Snape could feel Lucius growing hard against his backside, though the extractor’s breathing was easy and even.

Draco rested for a moment, breathing heavily, and then withdrew from Potter’s arse. Potter whimpered, pushing back a little to try and keep Draco there longer, and Snape was startled to hear a hungry sound coming from his own throat. Lucius laughed softly and pushed Snape forward, still draped around him, to stand before Potter's luscious arse. He held Snape with one arm wrapped around his waist and reached around with the other hand to stroke a fingertip lightly over Potter's reddened hole, making the lad clench and relax spasmodically, a dribble of come slipping out to trail down his balls.

“No now,” Lucius purred over Snape's shoulder. “We can't have that, can we?” His finger scooped up the dribble and gently tucked it back into Potter’s arsehole, making the young man whine and arch his back, offering himself.

Snape let his head fall back against Lucius’ shoulder as his thighs tightened. He knew better than to ask to proceed, knew the whole thing would be all the more pleasurable for allowing Lucius his control.

Lucius rewarded him by settling his mouth over the pulse-point at the corner of Snape’s jaw and whispering his approval amid little kisses and nips.

“He'll be a little oversensitive, Severus,” Lucius murmured, hand resting atop Potter's arsecheek. The architect mumbled something incoherent and tilted his hips up again in offering. Lucius laughed softly, petting the lad. “No matter how eager he is, we'll go gently at first.”

Snape nodded and allowed Lucius to hold his cock and push his hips forward from behind with his body. Snape settled his hands on the small of Potter's back, watching and savoring the slow touch of his cock to the slick hole before him, and inhaled hard as Lucius pushed him in agonizingly slowly, first the head as Potter hissed, working to relax around him, then watching his shaft slowly disappear into those hot silky depths until he was seated fully. He and Lucius exhaled at the same time as they came to a halt against Potter, hips pressed to hips pressed to hips.

“There, Severus,” Lucius whispered, nuzzling against his throat, the column of his erection pushing against the layers of his trousers and Snape’s, fitting perfectly to the cleft of Snape's arse.

Draco made a slightly strangled noise from where he was slumped in his chair, and Lucius gave him an amused glance.

Snape breathed deeply, feeling Potter's pulse around his cock quicken. “Lucius,” he whispered.

Lucius nodded, hands taking firm hold of Snape's hips and rocking back and forth with him. Potter whimpered, biting his lip and burying his face in his arms, though he pushed back with every slow stroke of Snape's cock. Snape rubbed gentle soothing circles on the young man’s back as Lucius worked them in a leisurely rhythm, and soon Potter was gasping open-mouthed, lost and writhing in arousal. Snape was close to the same state, wanting to thrust faster, and Lucius chuckled against his throat.

“Don't be impatient, Severus,” he said softly.

Snape clenched his jaw. “Says the man who's already come this morning.”

“Mmm. Fair point.” Lucius sped up, pushing Snape into Potter faster and harder, his breathing falling into the same pattern. “Gods, this is delicious,” he sighed, rolling his hips against Snape as he pushed him forward and pulled him back.

Snape could only agree with a moan, the friction of his cock dragging against Potter's arsehole, the heat inside, the sounds of Potter's incoherent begging, Lucius panting in his ear, heavy and warm against his back, his fingers digging into Snape's hips hard enough that he'd likely have marks there later.

He felt his balls drawing up hard and tight and an urgent coil of need spiraling impatiently within him.

“Lucius,” he groaned, resting clenched fists atop Potter's arse as he was thrust into him.

“Mmm.” Lucius settled his mouth against Snape’s neck where it met his shoulder. “Now,” he said, and bit down, not quite hard enough to draw blood, holding the flesh in his teeth while he sucked strongly, shoving Snape into Potter’s arse and holding him there with his body.

Snape came blindingly, shuddering against Potter as he emptied himself with a ragged shout, barely aware of Lucius' growled encouragements as he rode the surges of his climax.

He came back to himself as Lucius was gently sliding his softening cock out of Potter and supporting him to a chair. He held Snape's chin and bent over for a fierce kiss before before turning back, unzipping his flies, and burying himself to the hilt in Potter's arse. The young man cried out, pleading, and Lucius reached around to roughly stroke Potter's cock and make him convulse in a last orgasm around him, fucking into his spasms until he came silently, teeth bared as he stared down at the shuddering young man under him.

Potter lay limply across the table when Lucius slid out and moved away, his arse leaking, marks of fingers and hands all over his hips and backside. Snape had to smile at the look of fucked-out bliss on his face.

Draco spread some blankets out on the floor next to the wall and settled there, sitting back against the wall with his legs stretched out before him. “Harry,” he said.

Their architect made a quiet inquisitive noise without moving or opening his eyes.

Draco smiled. “Harry, come here.”

Potter opened his eyes a slit and moved his head enough to locate Draco where he was sitting. He made a querulous noise but slid off the table to his hands and knees and crawled over to Draco, dragging his trousers with him. Draco pulled him down to lay on the blankets, head on Draco’s thigh, and stroked his fingers through Potter's hair soothingly. Potter exhaled a huge sigh and settled contentedly, apparently falling asleep almost immediately.

Draco rested his head back against the wall. “We are so keeping him,” he announced.

“Good thing he's an excellent architect,” Lucius said dryly, settling into his chair again.

Snape snorted. “He's put you in a good mood. We'd keep him even if he designed in crayon.”

Lucius gave him an even look, but he couldn't keep the corner of his mouth from turning up. “We're already behind schedule. We'll have to start the day earlier if I've got to fuck myself into a good mood each morning.”

“Worth it,” Snape and Draco said in unison.

 

 


End file.
